Tyson Ealdwine
Tyson Ealdwine is a character played by Tekno on the GTS+ Forums. 'Appearance' Tyson stands at 172 centimeters with a well tanned body and adequate weight for his size. His face is clear from any scars or marks that distinguish him from the rest of the crowd, along with silver colored eyes. However, he can be recognized by his hairstyle, which consists of spiky small hair on the top but long hair, which is tied, falling to his back. Tyson wears a blue t-shirt along with a black jacket and really dark blue jeans. He also has a pair of black and red snickers that have been with him for a good amount of time. Enough time to even refuse swapping them, actually. Whenever they begin to wear out he simply goes to a shoemaker to fix them up to their previous awesomeness. 'Personality' Rash is the word to best describe Tyson. If a building is on fire or about to get destroyed by something he will be the first one to rush into it, whether it is to help someone or simply failing to hold his curiosity. Needless to say that this trait led him to several problems or made him meet new people. Speaking of people, Tyson is pretty social and he won't hesitate to strike a conversation, even with the old "Nice weather, uh?". He's a nice guy but pretty direct too. He'd rather shoot down someone's dreams rather than leaving them live forever in illusions. Tyson is capable of keeping his focus, almost ignoring everyone who tries to piss him off. When someone actually does annoy him they are likely to get out of the scene with a black eye or something broken. Despise this, he tries to avoid fights and remain calm, since the situations mentioned before are rarer than someone hating lasagna. I mean, who couldn't love lasagna? 'Biography' Tyson lived with his grandparents, after his parents died in a car crash when he was only 2 years old, for 15 years straight in Azelea Town before moving to Arasam. During his time in Azelea Town, Tyson met up with a lot of friends, met up with his first partner and that's about it. It all started when he was 11 (believe me, those 10 years of his life were really that boring) when he got challenged to go through the "Path of Courage". The objective was to go into the old haunted house and bring back an object that was specified before the event started. This was an old tradition in Azelea Town that took place during Autumn, most of the times during October. The path was decorated with fake ghosts to scare the contestants and the rumors of recent "walking plants" had already cut the competition in half. The night of the competition had arrived and, rash as Tyson is, he immediately went straight to the haunted house, ignoring almost every fake ghost. As soon as he got there something surprised him. A small, walking, leaf appeared on the scene and attacked Tyson, knocking him down to the floor. After some swift dodging (and some razor sharp leaves leaving small cuts on his skin) Tyson managed to catch the leaf and reveal it's true form, a Chikorita. Turns out the small Pokemon had been stuck in the house for a few days and so it didn't hesitate to attack the innocent visitors. After some thinking and with the approval of his greatparents, Tyson was allowed to keep the Chikorita, gaining him his first partner and friend. A few years later the family moved to Arasam. Tyson's greatparents were having some health problems and what's better than fixing those problems in some relaxing natural hot springs? This was when Tyson got his first job helping in the springs. Tasks like cleaning the floor, gathering the used towels were easy for him and the money was good enough to help his greatparents. There was only one day when Tyson had to do some extra work and that was when an Hippopotas, somehow, managed to enter the springs and refused to leave. The situation reached to a point when Tyson actually had to capture the Hippopotas to take it out of the relaxation spot. Now with two Pokemon in hand and 3 years later, Tyson's grandparents insisted on him taking the journey he never had due to the fact that he was always busy taking care of them. 'Pokémon' Bold moves mean Egg move, Italic means TM and Underline means Tutor Lícia Calm, Female Chikorita. Level 22. Overgrow. Friend Ball Tackle // Growl // Razor Leaf // Poisonpowder // Aromatherapy // Grasswhistle // Synthesis // Reflect // Magical Leaf Lícia is much more calm than the others of the group. She is also the most mature, probably being more mature than Tyson himself, and, if the situation starts to get out of hand, she won't hesitate to put someone to sleep. One could say that Lícia is the team's mother. She greatly cares about her companions and will do all she can to protect them and Tyson. While Lícia can induce status effects like Sleep and Poison she can also heal them with her Aromatherapy, a technique that proved helpful when she helped out Tyrogue with his burn. Gobi Lax, Male Hippopotas. Level 22. Sand Stream. Heavy Ball. Tackle // Sand Attack // Bite // Yawn // Take Down // Dig Gobi, the lazy of the group and every restaurant's worst nightmare. He's almost always in his Pokeball and when he isn't he's normally eating or sleeping. Being lazy as he is battles aren't exactly his thing... Well... Pretty much nothing is his thing. He can pack quite a punch but to do it he must first hit the target, something that Gobi's clumsiness on the field doesn't allow often. Gobi also has the ability to break out of his own Pokeball at will whenever something that he loves is mentioned (most of the times it's just food, really), something that Tyson considers a bad habit. Hitmonlee Brave, Male Tyrogue. Level 20. Guts. Level Ball. Tackle // Helping Hand // Fake Out // Foresight // Revenge // Double Kick // Meditate // Rolling Kick // Jump Kick // Brick Break // Mach Punch // Bullet Punch Very little is known about Hitmonlee's past other that he was possibly abandoned by some trainer in Barley as a Tyrogue. Due to this, Hitmonlee is pretty serious and doesn't really care about anyone or anything else. He refuses to be nicknamed and acts much like a warrior, kneeing when called out of his Pokeball and prizing his honor over everything and everybody else. His scar disappeared upon evolution and his goal changed. He evolved in order to protect his trainer and has since stopped his period of disobedience. Oniden Bold, Male Elekid. Level 20. Static. Safari Ball. Quick Attack // Leer // Thundershock // Low Kick // Swift // Karate Chop // Ice Punch Oniden displays a rather though attitude. If something pisses him off he'll smash it. If someone pisses him off he'll smash his fist on their face. This is mostly due to the fact that he, for reasons yet unknown, is unable to store and use electricity in his body despise being an Electric-type. Due to this he's usually frustrated with his failed attempts which explains his behavior. However, that doesn't mean that he's weak. With attacks such as Swift and Low Kick at his disposal he will not go down without a fight, electric attacks or not. Ceress Serious, Male Absol. Level 18. Super Luck. Dusk Ball. Scratch // Feint // Leer // Taunt // Quick Attack // Razor Wind // Magic Coat // Zen Headbutt -WIP- 'Relationships' Javier Ealdwine Esmeralda Ealdwine 'Other Information' 'Items' *Pokegear (Map, Cellphone, Radio, Videophone (!) and access to his bank account balance) *Lava Cookies (made by his grandma herself!) *Potions x3 *Traditional Map in case the Pokegear malfunctions *Notebook *Pen *Spare Pokeballs Category:Characters